The Joker X Reader (Batman)
by runealicemarilee
Summary: Ali had heard of him and of what he had done, but she never felt any reason to be scared of him or to be nervous, despite the fact that she worked at The Gotham City Bank, if she would ever meet him. She felt this way until he happens to ,well , make a surprise visit.


" I have to stay calm with him or else I will be fired and I wont have anywhere else to go." I remind myself, repeatedly, as the man slowly waddles forward. His cane dragging on the marble floor of The Gotham City Bank. I grip my fingers into a tight fist, taking a deep breath and smiling as kindly and as politely as I can muster. His back is hunched and he has on a light brown trench coat his collar stood up, hiding his face. I bite my lip, this isn't the man I thought he was, I craned my neck trying to see his face. I watch as the man stops right in front of my box, he slowly raises his head.  
" How can I hel-" I stop mid-sentence, my eyes widen slightly as I see the mans face, no this wasn't no ordinary man. It was The Joker. My mouth goes dry and my mind goes blank. " Hello, deary." His raspy voice making me sway slightly. " You seem quite surprised. Maybe you should just sit down." He suggests, a glint of amusement shining in his eyes. I bite my lip a little harder, bringing me back to reality. " Whatever your here for your not going to get it." I growl, glaring down the man in front of me. He smiles even wider. " Well, what exactly do you think your going to do to stop me," He stops before looking at my name tag. " Y/N." A shiver runs down my spine, from a mixture of anger and his voice.  
He smirks and leans forward towards the glass box. I back up flinching, I run to the door, the farthest point from him. He sighs, in what seems like disappointment, and rips off his hat and coat, pulling out a gun. " Now listen up, your going to give me what I want or..." He points the gun at everyone, spinning around dramatically. " Well you get the idea." I quickly get out the box and hide behind the pillar. I watch as everyone gets ushered into the side of the building, I search the crowd counting ,making sure everyone was there, I head for the pillar across from the one I was currently hiding behind. I sigh in relief as I make it without being seen. I watch as The Joker searches the crowd of people, almost as if he was looking for someone..."DANG IT! I had to talk to him and tell him my name." I mentally scold myself and bite my lip. I turn my attention back to the Joker as he walks to my box and turns to face the crowd. " Does anyone know where Miss Y/N happens to be right now?"  
Nobody answered, he takes another step towards them pointing the gun at them again. " She is one of the things I want so I suggest you answer my question." His voice sent more shivers down my spine. " W-we don't k-know." My head turns to see the man who had confessed to me. Jeremy. My breath hitched as The Joker pointed the gun right at him. I ran out and stood right in front him. " What the HELL makes you think you can have ME? Or even want me for matter of fact?" I practically spit at him.  
His eyes turn slightly darker. " Deary, what makes you think you can talk to me with such a tone?" He walks forward until hes right in front of me. I bite my lip, instinctively. " Do you know how I got these scars? You see I had a wife-"  
I knew the story by heart... I opened my mouth and the story slipped out without a second thought. " So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...," I take my finger and pretend to carve the same smile onto my own face." ...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!" He stares at me, surprised.  
I stare at the ground biting my lip, mercilessly. " I am an idiot! He is probably pissed.." I am ripped back into reality as a hand gently grabs my chin, pulling it up so I had to look right into his eyes. " You just made my day, deary." He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead, before leaving with a wave of is hand he left, leaving all the money and a very confused you. I fell to my knees and put my hand on my forehead where he kissed me. " W-what the h-hell?!"


End file.
